


The old ghoul and el pescado

by Photosynthetic_Orgasm (Photosynthetic_People)



Series: Curious Rio [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Community: falloutkinkmeme, Cooking, English, Español | Spanish, Fallout Kink Meme, Fishing, Gen, Language, Language Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photosynthetic_People/pseuds/Photosynthetic_Orgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio and Raul spend the day bonding over a mutual love of fish and Rio trying to learn to speak Spanish. It's yet another fill I posted on Falloutkinkmeme, the prompt was: "I don't care what pairing, I just really want to read a fic with Raul in full snarky swing, doing what he does best. Cooking." I was taking a Spanish class in college at the time and I wrote this as practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The old ghoul and el pescado

Raul and Rio were at Fisherman’s Prides shack, because Rio insisted that since Raul knew how to cook fish they were going to catch fish. They’d actually managed to catch a few and only almost got killed by a very angry mating couple of Lakelurks.“¿Raul como se dice un Lakelurks en el espanol?” Rio asked poking the Lakelurk with his foot to see if it was dead.

“Lakelurks that’d just be: Los Lakelurks.” Raul answered. Raul was glad to help Rio learn Spanish it reminded him of the good times before the bombs fell.

Rio might be able to read some spanish but his pronunciation was terrible. “Come on Jefe Niño let's cook up the catch before we become a lakelurk dinner ourselves.”

Raul filleted the only fish large enough to eat. It looked like a cross between a bluegill and a bass. But either way it should fry up all the same. He seasoned it with salt and ground jalapeños seeds he’d been using as a makeshift form of pepper then put it into the oiled pan. He flipped it with it flaking then let the other side finish before he took the pan from the fire then removed the fish and plated it in a measuring cup.

Rio started to take small chunks of the fish off and Raul said. “Jefe Niño, I know growing boys need to eat but at least save some for the poor old man who cooked it.”

Rio apologized sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s been along time since I’ve eaten fish and it reminds me of home... Plus it tastes soooo good!”

Rio watched him closely as Raul mixed the lakelurk with some jalapeños, salt, makeshift pepper, and a few scavenged spices that smelled vaguely like how they used too. “You know Niño Jefe, you can try cooking. It won’t kill you.” Raul observed.

“Yeah, but I burn food if I think about cooking it and burnt food unpleasant.” Rio replied.

Raul rolled his eyes. “Right, because just opening up a box of snack cakes and seeing they were a burnt batch counts cooking.”

“Now, you’re just making me sound completely ridiculous.” Rio stuck his tongue out.

“Me? I’d never dream of doing something like that. I just point out how ridiculous you make yourself sound. Can I trust you to crumble Cheezy Poofs; Or will you burn those too?”

“I believe I can manage, but only if you draw me a diagram first.” Rio joked as he crunched up the Cheezy Poofs.

“Good now put half in this mixture, then we’re going to sateé this up.” Rio did as he was instructed.

¿Como se dice fish?” Rio asked.

“Fish like the animal would be pez. Fish like what’d you to eat is pescado.” Raul answered. 

¿Cuantos años tiene?”Rio asked as the lakelurk cakes were cooking.

“Tengo doscientos treinta y cuatro.” Raul replied slower than he was used to speaking not that he minded. Rio had that same wide eyed wonder when he was learning anything, that all of his little siblings had when even they went to the rodeo or the panadería.

“Usted Antiguo ghoul...Um ¿Que día?” Rio asked. 

“No, no que es qué. Nací el veintitrés de febrero.” Raul corrected his pronunciation before he answered the question.

“¿Raul is-es febrero es february correcto?" Rio inquired. 

“Sí.” Raul replied with a smile Rio liked to use cognates when ever he could. “Have you learned the months yet Niño Jefe?”

Rio frowned. “No, months never come up in the literature I’ve been able to get ahold of...most of what I’ve been able to get ahold of one telenovela script, some children's books, and a mostly illegible translations book.”

“Telenovelas, those take me back. I’m surprised you were able to read that those tend to not well written or make much sense. I remember my mom; She used to watch one all the time. In one episode one of the character’s and their evil twin were both in comas in the same hospital and no one managed to figure out there were two of them.”

Rio took a bite of one of the ‘lurk cakes after he blew on it to cool it down. He smiled then exclaimed.“Iyah! This is blissful! Muy delicioso!”

Raul replied with a grin. “Gracias.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations  
> como se dice (____)? how do you say (____)?  
> en el espanol - in spanish  
> Los Lakelurks- the Lakelurks  
> Niño Jefe: Kid Boss. Rio can act immature sometimes so I have a hard time seeing Raul just calling him boss, so I figured he’d be Niño Jefe as kind of a term of endearment.  
> ¿Cuantos años tiene? -How old are you?  
> Tengo doscientos treinta y cuatro.- I am 234 years old  
> panadería- bakery  
> Usted Antiguo ghoul - You antique ghoul. Usted- is the formal form of you because Rio respects Raul.  
> ¿que día? What day? but he mispronounced qué so Raul's response "No, no que es qué." is correcting his mispronunciation.  
> Nací el veintitrés de febrero -I was born on the 23 of February  
> febrero es february correcto - February is February correct?  
> Sí- yes  
> Telenovela- A Spanish soap opera, they tend to be most melodramatic things in the history of TV.  
> Muy delicioso! -Very delicious!  
> Gracias- Thanks


End file.
